A Forgotten Love
by yamadayui9871
Summary: Sasuke is back in Konoha for his friends, for Sakura. And in most fairytales, this was where the prince swept the princess off her feet and proposed to her, right? However, this is not a normal fairytale. You see, Sakura has ANMESIA and can't remember him
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a prologue or you can call it, a SUMMARY of what I've gotten planned for this story. I know I suck, I can't seem to find time to update and all I upload are summaries, but I just thought it'd be such a waste to let all these documents lie around on Microsoft Word, never to be shared. So, I thought I'd just put my thoughts out there and see what people think! **

* * *

><p><span>A Forgotten Love<span>

By: Yamada Yui

Prologue: Once upon a time, there were 3 ninjas living in the Hidden Leaf village. Their names were Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto chased after Sakura, who chased after Sasuke. But all Sasuke chased after was revenge. But they were happy. Until Sasuke's soul grew darker and darker until he sank too deep in hell for Naruto and Sakura to save him. Oh, trust me. Naruto and Sakura did try. They tried so hard they were nearly killed by their very teammate several times. That was when Sakura finally realized that her Sasuke-kun was never coming back. So, while Naruto kept hope of Sasuke returning someday, Sakura tried her best to continue on with her life and forget the dark haired boy she loved. But, how could a princess forget her prince? However, 6 years after the Uchiha left for revenge, he completed his goal and he returned to his home, to his friends, and to Sakura. And in most fairytales, this was where the prince swept the princess off her feet and proposed to her, right? However, this is not a normal fairytale. You see, two years before Sasuke came back, a couple months after the last time they met, Sakura was on a mission with the new Team 7: Kakashi, Naruto and Sai to the Sand Village. It was a simple, C Class mission to send a scroll to the Kazekage. Despite that, they were attacked by rogue ninjas on the way and in which, one of them hit Sakura on the back of her head and she fainted. When she woke up, she could not remember a thing. All she remembered was the jutsus she was taught and her fighting techniques due to her body's instinct. But she did not remember her name. She did not remember Team 7 nor did she remember Konoha. And most importantly, she could not remember Sasuke. The rest of Team 7 panicked. Sakura was the link of Team 7 and they all needed her dearly. Thankfully, it was easy to probe her memory by reminding her slightly who was who or what was what. Once she recognized something, she immediately retrieved what information and memories of that thing or person she previously had. And soon, it was as if she never had amnesia. However, with no traces of Sasuke left in Konoha, how was a princess to ever remember that her prince existed? And so, Naruto and the rest of Konoha decided it was for the better to have her forget Sasuke and fill the void in her heart themselves. While Sasuke was at Orochimaru's, he had realized that he felt empty without Sakura's nagging and "Sasuke-kun!". He had fallen in love with her without realizing until what he had was gone. And even when he came back to her, it may not necessarily matter, because she no longer recognizes him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Is it a good start? I've noticed that in all my fics I absolutely LOVE making Sasuke writhe in pain :) because he's being a total bitch in the original. Ditching Sakura and Naruto like that. Blehhhh. Well, anyways, review guys, tell me what you think! Love ya!<strong>

**~-YamadaYui-~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I am _blown _out of my mind! the first review by infinityXisXme withing the first 20 minutes of upload! Thanks, to all my (three) reviewers. You motivated me to use my (much needed homework) time to write up the first chapter! Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Sasuke was awake. He was awake, but he couldn't open his eyes. His eyelids weighed a ton and he didn't have the energy to lift them. He breathed. He felt numb all over. He couldn't remember why he was here. Where was he, anyway? Then, from a far away, he heard a faint voice… "It's been 6 years…about time he came home."

_Naruto_

He peeled open his eyes, squinting from the bright light as three blurry figures: Orange, Gray and Black came to his view. Then his vision cleared to see Naruto, Kakashi, and his replacement Sai standing by his bed leaning in. He was lying on a white bed. A small table was to his right with a jug of water. A tan couch was facing his bed and a window with sunlight pouring in to his left. Confusion took him over for a moment. Was he dreaming? Then, the past events hit him. He fought Itachi. He won. Itachi was now dead. He had come back to Konoha, dragging his feet and collapsed at the gate. The numbness faded and pain spread all over his body like a truck had hit him.

"Teme! You alright?"

His eyes focused on Naruto, who seemed taller and a lot more mature than Sasuke remembered.

"Hn. Where am I?"

Of course, assuming Team 7 hasn't forgotten Sasuke language. They didn't. Naruto smiled and patted his back. Kakashi answered,

"You fainted at the gates. We took you into the hospital. Your wounds are just cuts and bruises. Nothing time and medics can't heal."

Sasuke let the information sink in. Kakashi quietly added,

"I'm glad you did the right thing, Sasuke. I'm proud of you."

He acknowledged his mentor by nodding. Sai stepped up, and gave an overly bright smile, so fake that it hurt.

"It's nice to finally be able to greet you nicely, Uchiha-san, considering the first and last time we met was not on friendly terms."

Sasuke recalled the time Team 7 infiltrated Orochmaru's layer six years back. That was the first time he'd met Sai, and saw the changed and matured Sakura. Sakura… He scanned the room, looking for a possible pink haired girl- no, _woman, _at the back of the room, too shy to greet him. None. He looked over each face in front of him. Everyone in Team 7 was here. Heck, even his _replacement _was here. So where was his number one fan? Sasuke knew, from the last time they'd met at the bridge after he killed Danzo that she still loved him when she couldn't bear to kill him when she was merely inches away from doing so. So why wasn't she here to welcome him home? He didn't want to ask such an embarrassing question out loud. He'd rather not let people know that he actually cared for his female teammate. But it was unavoidable. It's been 3 years since he'd talked to Sakura and he really, really wanted to see her again. He cleared his throat.

"Where's Sakura?"

He praised himself for how nonchalant he sounded. But he expected no less of himself. After all, he_ is _an Uchiha. The smile on Naruto's face faded into a thin, grim line. Kakashi lowered his eyes to avoid the question. Sai just stood there, silently. Sasuke took in their reaction. This was not good.

"Did something happen to her?"

He urged. He fought down the instinct to panic. She was fine. She's strong. A medic nin. Nothing could happen to her, right? But then why wasn't she here? Naruto opened his mouth to speak. But then his eyes were reverted to the opening door. A doctor with pink hair walked in with a clipboard and pen in hand. Sakura? He held his breath as Sakura raised her sizzling emerald green eyes up from the clipboard and to him. She abruptly froze in her steps upon seeing him. There was a deafening silence as Sakura gaped at Sasuke. Sasuke expected a number of reactions from her. He expected her to cry, for her to slap him, thn smile and jump in joy. For her to welcome him back in her warm embrace. "Sasuke-kun!" she would say, and walk over to hug him tightly, telling him to never leave her again. And he knew this time he could promise her so. But however, she did none of those things. She smiled with no hesitation.

"Good afternoon,"

Sasuke noticed that her eyes flickered to her clipboard briefly before continuing,

"Uchiha-san, how are you feeling?"

A dead silence filled the room as Sakura waited for him to answer. He noted the stricken expression on Naruto's face.

"Sakura." He deadpanned.

"It's me. Sasuke."

He might be covered in a few bandages, a couple of bruises and 3 years last time they met but was it really so bad that his admirer couldn't recognize him? He would never admit it, but he felt insulted. If she couldn't recognize him in a couple of scratches, how important was he to her really?

Her eyes flickered to her clipboard again.

"Yes, I know, Uchiha-san."

Another pause.

"It's _me. _I'm _home." _

Sakura smiled, but knowing Sakura as a child, he knew her patience was being stretched thin.

"Yes, Uchiha-san, I _know." _

"Ahem"

Naruto interrupted. Both looked over to him.

"You see…"

Naruto looked over to Sasuke guiltily.

"Two years ago, Sakura-chan lost her memories on a mission."

And you could hear a pin drop in the place as Sasuke let the words sink in.

"_**WHAT?" **_

You better have recorded that, because that will be the first and _last _time you will catch _the_ Uchiha Sasuke shout.

* * *

><p>"What do you <em>mean <em>she can't remember me?"

Sasuke was indignant. _He _was the most important person to Sakura, over Naruto and her boyfriend Sai. She only chose Sai because he was similar to the absent Sasuke. She was in love with _him. _How could she not remember him? Tsunade sighed but gave him a sympathetic look.

"When Sakura was diagnosed with amnesia, she was a blank canvas once again. She knew nothing, she knew no one, and she did not care."

Tsunade walked behind the Hokage desk and sank into her chair.

"Soon, her canvas was stained with new memories, and regained old ones. And you came two years too late. Her canvas is now filled up and there's no more room for new stains."

Sasuke stepped back in disbelief.

"Why didn't you remind her of me?" He whispered, voice hoarse.

Tsunade turned her head and looked out the window to her village.

"Sasuke, my duty is to protect the village, make sure I do what's best for it. Sakura is my apprentice and she's like my daughter I never had. She was _dying _inside because of you. Everyday, after she came back from the last time she saw you, your new aura of darkness swallowed her up and hatred poisoned her heart."

She looked back at Sasuke with sorrow.

"She became like you. She was unattached to the rest of Rookie 9, and spoke only of revenge and darkness. It was devastating for Konoha, especially Team 7."

An icy cold grip squeezed Sasuke's heart. Sakura became like him? His innocent, cheerful cherry blossom became the dark avenger he had been? Tsunade smiled sadly.

"She forgot the beauty of love and faith. She built her walls around you, and you crushed it into dust. She forgot how happy she had been while loving you, the pure joy of just being in your presence. She only remembered how you abandoned her and betrayed her. She trusted no one but herself and Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at that. Naruto is really that important to her? Tsunade continued.

"And so when she lost her memory and regained it all except for those involving you, she was reborn."

Tsunade's eyes glowed at this point.

"She was the old Sakura we knew as genin, the sweet and cheerful girl we loved. We didn't want to change that."

Tsunade's eyes hardened.

"So we carefully avoided talking about you, in hope that she won't remember the hard times of her life. And in all the memories of Team 7 while you were here, she remembered it as Sai."

Sasuke's fist clenched. He was taking all this very hard.

"And so, this is why she doesn't remember you. If you want to provoke her memories about you, that's your decision. She'll probably be able to remember you, piece by piece if she spends time with you."

He snapped his eyes back at Tsunade, surprised she was willing to give him such freedom. But her face was grim.

"But, you don't know what will happen when she does. She might embrace you. She might hate you. You need to know that not only will hurt yourself and the rest of Team 7, but most of all, you'll hurt _her _when she remembers the pain she's been through. That's a risk you need to decide if it's worth taking."

He nodded numbly and stumbled as clumsily as an Uchiha could out of the office.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Will Sasuke try to provoke Sakura's memories or let her be? Does Sakura even have the slightest clue who Sasuke is? Find out in the next chapter! Review if you like! Bye!<strong>

**~-YamadaYui-~**


	3. Chapter 3

**As the author I am, I have so many scenes planned in my head that don't go in order. So I write them down and fit them together later. This scene in particular, is one of my favorites. I might include this one in either the next or third chapter, see how things go. I used the quote from the movie Cowboys vs. Aliens, starring Daniel Craig, Harrison Ford, Noah Ringer etc. The original quote was, "You know who you are. You just need to remember." Said by that brunette that died at the end. Whoops! Did I spoil it for someone? Nah, the movie played months ago. People who wanted to watch it would've watched it already. I thought of the quote first and built a scene around that. Then I build a story off of that. That's how my brain works. Is that unorganized? **

* * *

><p>I halted abruptly, causing Sasuke to nearly collide with me. But I didn't care. What was up with this guy? He's so clingy and desperate! He could be the most handsome person in the world (which he probably is) and I would <em>still <em>think he's annoying! His egoistic, arrogant attitude _pisses _me off! I wish he would just lay off! I narrowed my eyes at him but said a sickening sweet and polite voice,

"Well, I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I don't _know _you so could you _please _stop following me?"

His dark onyx eyes stared into my forest greens silently. After a while, he slowly walked up to me. My brain was telling me to step away from this dark but extremely handsome stranger who claims to be my teammate, but my heart knew that it was familiar with him and wanted him to come closer. After a few steps, he was so close I could feel his breath on my cheek. Sasuke raised his hand and his fingers brushed against my forehead.

"You know who I am."

Sasuke confirmed. His fingertips lowered to cup my cheek. I was surprised at how warm his hand was, despite his personality. He leaned in, drowning me in the depths of his eyes and whispered,

"You just need to remember."

I swallowed, trying to pull myself out of his soothing black eyes by looking down at his

chin and managed to blurt out,

"But I can't."

The right corner of his mouth quirked up,

"Hn."

Triggered by Sasuke, I was once again sucked into the abyss of my memories…

_I am a student at the Academy, training to be a Genin one day. I'm waiting in line to practice shooting shurikens at a tree. Naruto look up to see his score, only to see only one shuriken of five even hit the tree. He pouts and we all laugh at him. Those sorrowful clear blue eyes look back at me but I quickly brush him off as I turn my gaze to the next in line. A boy with black, spiky hair and the face of an angel steps up. Immediately I feel mesmerized. All sound and color fade away as all my focus was on this boy. He takes the five shuriken in his hands and expertly strikes the tree, hitting with 100% accuracy. I feel my heart fly as I clap for him proudly, "Good job, Sasuke-kun!" I called out. He looked back at me and smirked. That smirk… _

The blurred face of Sasuke cleared, and that way too unfamiliar _smirk _was still pasted on his face. I gaped at him. I knew him! As a child in the Academy!So Naruto and Kakashi _weren't _lying when they said Sasuke knew me for a long time!

"I-I knew you!"

I sputtered in shock. His eyes glimmered with satisfaction.

"See? I told you."

"We were in the same class in the Academy!"

I shouted, unable to contain myself.

"And you were an excellent shuriken shooter!"

He nodded,

"What else do you remember?"

My excitement and shock faded.

"Nothing."

I deadpanned.

"Nothing else"

I repeated. He gazed at me for a long time. I had to drop eye contact because it was so uncomfortable looking at such a handsome face.

"Well then."

He ran his fingers through his raven black hair, looking out into the distance, as if he was considering something. After a while, he finally said,

"I'll help you remember our past."

* * *

><p><strong>The FIRST memory of Sasuke Sakura regains! Important, yeah? Next chapter will probably be revealing how Sakura really felt when she saw Sasuke in the hospital. Stay tuned and review for now!<strong>

**~-YamadaYui-~**


End file.
